1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an Fe-based member having a high Young's modulus and a high toughness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known method for increasing the Young's modulus of an Fe-based member by compounding a dispersant such as a reinforcing fiber, reinforcing granules and the like having a high Young's modulus to a matrix of the Fe-based member.
With this method, however, the following problem arises: the dispersant is coagulated in the matrix, and when the surface nature of the dispersant is poor, the toughness of the produced Fe-based member is largely injured.